The Five BOXES and the Fourteen Time Weavers
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: What if time will stop? What if someone wants to break the future? Who is the Professor? Well, Savannah Rose and the Team will tell you the whole story. When a villain called the Maestro tries to destroy the future of the Spiral, the Professor summons the most elite Wizards (and Pirates) of the Spiral. Will they be able to save time, the whole Spiral and their own future from evil?
1. Time is Running Out

**Author's Notes: The five B.O.X.E.S. event was my favorite event that happened in Wizard101 (well, it's one of the **_**only**_**events that happened so far), so I decided to start this fanfic (It will have six stories with one of them being the prologue and the rest will be the five B.O.X.E.S.) ! I will try to write more chapters for **_**The Power of Light **_**and **_**The Protectors, **_**(Pirate101 fanfic that will have a re-do) some characters from **_**The Protectors **_**will appear in this story and will also be mentioned due to a crossover named **_**Adventure101 **_**(which will be released soon). I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

–_**The Diamond Writer**_

**Prologue/Chapter 1: Time is Running Out**

_**Savannah's P.O.V.**_

I was in the Ice Classroom on my final lesson before the start of spring break (even if I still had to do my research on Light Magic and help my brother with his Balance and Life homework). Professor Greyrose was teaching us about the similar and different things about Ice and Balance Magic. Me and Fiona were (as always) writing down everything we needed while Anna was still drawing a sketch of Big Ben.

" Now Anastasia, " Miss Greyrose spoke " What Balance spells do you combine to make a _Tower Shield_ spell card? "

"Uh… Um…." Anna didn't have any words " Well… " Just before she could speak, the bell rang "Well Bye!"

As we went out of the classroom, we met our fellow friends. Mia and Michael were as always exhausted, Matt and Sophia (as always) had a new invention. Yep, it was a _typical_ last day.

"Finally it's just me, Mia and season 3 of PoM! " Michael exclaimed.

"PoM? " Serena asked.

"Yeah, P.o.M. As in _the Penguins of Madagascar_! " Mia exclaimed.

" Oh, I get it now " Serena replied.

Yep, it was a nice start. But the good had to come to an end sooner or later…

_Some __**time **__later…_

" I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Eliza!" I exclaimed to a hologram of my twin sister, Elizabeth.

"Me too," Eliza giggled. " By the way, how are your studies doing? "

"As always… Michael fell asleep on the lessons… You? "

" The Commodore forgot he's a teacher… _again…_"

_**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**_

As I walked down the streets of Marleybone City, I kept on thinking what would be the perfect gift for Savannah due to our 1 month anniversary (since we found each other). As we talked and talked, I started to notice something strange about the Marleyboneans. Was it just me, or was everyone walking and doing things slower?

" Hey Eliza," Savannah spoke" What time is it? My clock is broken "

" Oh, well it's –" Just as I was about to speak, I looked upon Big Ben and then I gasped.

" What's wrong?"

"No… No, no, no!" I exclaimed. " This can't be real! I'm just dreaming!"

"What's going on!?"

"The clocktower… and the Marleyboneans… they… they…" I couldn't speak. "They… stoped… they literally stoped! Oh no!"

As I ran to my ship _The Royal Sword_, time kept stopping and I kept moving on. When I reached my destination, I realized I was too late… my crew was frozen in time…

_To be continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, follow and favorite!**


	2. The Professor and The Ordeal

**Chapter 2: The Professor/The Ordeal**

_**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**_

I looked around my ship and I kept getting even more scared. My whole crew was frozen in time. _How is this possible? _I thought to myself. I showed the hologram of Savannah the whole disaster that had happened, Big Ben had stoped and so had everyone else. She gasped. As I started to look around I noticed something about the objects… I could lift up _any _heavy object. _NO! I don't want to be like Hawkules! _I thought. Then I tried lifting Natalie, but she was way heavier than the objects. As I pulled and pulled her, she suddenly spoke and moved.

"Gah! What are you doing?! I just lost a game of… I don't know what… " Natalie exclaimed.

"Natalie! You're not frozen in time!" I exclaimed with cheer.

"Wait… We're frozen in time? That does explain why we're here for an hour… or at least I think it's an hour… "

"I'll teleport you two to my dorm room. Hold still!" Savannah spoke.

After a moment, we were in Savannah and Anna's dorm.

_**Anastasia's P.O.V.**_

I was looking through the window, being worried for what happened in Wizard City and the rest of the Spiral worlds… time had stoped everywhere… Soon, Eliza and Natalie were in the dorm.

"What happened!? Who stoped time?! And why?!" Natalie yelled.

"Calm down! I think we can get to the bottom of this problem," Elizabeth said.

"Why do we want to go down to Nightside?"

"What? No, I didn't mean bottom- bottom! "

"Bottom" Mia and Michael said with a chuckle.

Everyone was worried, including me.

All of a sudden, my crystal ball lit up. There was a message sent to us not long ago.

"Hmm? I though time was frozen. How can your crystal ball work if everyone is frozen?" Patrick asked.

"There is only one solution: someone or _something_ may still not be frozen in time! " Matt said.

"Or he/she/it is immune to this time-stopping thing" Sophia spoke.

"Are we going to listen to this message, or talk about theories? " I said.

As I used my magic on the crystal ball, an image of a Marleybonean appeared in it.

"_Good day, I am in need of your assistance. Come and meet me in Wizard City!" _He spoke.

"Well let's go then!" Fiona said.

We ran to the Commons and finally met the Marleybonean. Was it me, or did he look familiar to me?

" Hello there! I'm so glad you found me, and so quickly. We haven't met before, have we? I thought so." He spoke. "I am the Professor, and you must be _The Team_ and those two must be Captain Elizabeth of _The Protectors _and her Swashbuckler friend Natalie."

"Wow… he's good" Lizzy admitted.

"I need your assistance at once. I'm investigating something peculiar in Olde Town! Something with sinister implications. Please come and find my Telegraph Box at Olde Town. You can't miss it. I'll be inside, waiting for you!"

_Some __**time **__later…_

When we entered the Telegraph Box, all of us were shocked to find out it wasn't smaller on the inside (except me, this situation mirrors my old favorite show… oh the irony)…

" Hello, again! Welcome to the B.O.X. She's not as small as she looks on the outside, is she? Now, to the business at hand" He started off. " There is a sinister force threatening all of us. He, she or it is tampering with the building blocks of history. My instruments have detected a major change in Ravenwood's past. Something that could destroy our future!"

Now I _definitely _believe that this is almost the same thing.

"Savannah, Kevin, Fiona and Anastasia, you will need to discover what is happening"

"Wha- Me?" I asked.

"I have configured a portal to take you to old Ravenwood. Go through and see if you can figure out whats been changed in the past! Let me know what you discover in old Ravenwood, and we'll work up a plan to restore things to their natural order. Also when you go through a small costume to hide you so nobody will remember it's you will appear."

So we went through the portal and soon found ourselves not just with new clothes and wands, but also in old Ravenwood. We were all dressed in Marleybone-like clothing and I was holding a staff… with a clock on top? Anyways… I wore a purple jacket with a beautiful green dress. I also wore a small top hat (girl version)with pink feathers and brown boots. Savannah wore a tan dress and a regular fur-lined hood. I didn't know why she had a scarf and an umbrella for a wand, but I still liked the look of it. Fiona wore a very nice hat decorated with sapphires. Her dress was a light blue color and it had patterns of flowers on it. Her wand was a snowglobe (yes, it's on a stick A.K.A. wand) with figures of Marleybone on it (The Royal Museum, Big Ben and other sights of Marleybone) and she also wore… high-sneakers? Kevin wore a while top hat with a red streak on it, it had a symbol of the Fire School on it. He also wore an elegant white jacket with bronze buttons (Don't tell him what his pants were, he didn't know that they were his regular pants) and orange sneakers. He also had a scepter with a lot of rubies on it. Although after we started to explore, Savannah yelled.

"Ahh! Hide!" Savannah yelled and grabed us into the bushes.

"Savannah! What's the big idea?!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Look! My sister! "

It was true. It was indeed Emmaline Rose.

"Wow… your sister was hot!" Kevin suddenly spoke. All we did is stare at him. "What? Oh… sorry Savannah"

"We better hide in a better place than the bushes, but where?" Fiona asked.

Suddenly, my Clockwand began to work like a compass, it pointed to the girls' dormitory. And so we decided to follow it. Then the Clockwand began working like a normal wand (and clock) again, we've reached our destination.

"My dorm room? Why are we here?" Savannah asked.

When we walked in, we found ourselves in an amazing Ice School dormitory. There was a beautiful atmosphere around us. All the decorations were Ice School themed. It seemed to be a single dormitory due to there being only one bed. On the bed was sitting a young girl with blue clothing. She had red hair and golden eyes.

"Hello there. I'm… Olivia LifeShield. And these are my friends: Harmony RainbowFlower, Blaze FireMask and Layla IceBlade." I said.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Dalia Falmea." She said.

Kevin's eyes widened, I'm sure he was thinking this: _Say what!?_

"Is Layla the tutor I requested? I'm having such a hard time with my lessons."

"No… I'm afraid not…" Harmony (A.K.A. Savannah) said. "Have you been here for awhile?"

"No, I haven't been here long. When I first arrived I was very anxious about taking the Book of Secrets test, I heard it was scary. You don't know how happy I was when a helpful stranger told me to skip the test and just enroll in the Ice School. But I can't master the Ice Spells and I don't understand the theories! If I fail my next exam, I'll be expelled, I just know it!"

"Oh my," I said. "Well, we have to go, maybe we'll come and help you on your next assignment? That is, if you want us to."

"Would you? That would be great! But I'm not sure when will my next exam be… but I might ask for your help when it will happen."

"Ok then… uh… see you soon… I guess…" Kevin said.

As we walked out of the Girls Dormitory, we noticed that we weren't in old Ravenwood anymore, but back inside the B.O.X. When we met the Professor again, we explained about everything that happened.

"You saw Dalia Falmea enrolled in the _Ice School_?! Why that's preposterous!"

"That's what I said!" Kevin told. "Well, I didn't say anything but I was thinking it!"

"If she stays on that course she'll clearly be expelled and never become the Fire professor. Then she'll never create the exchange program with Zafaria… no, never mind that now. You must redirect Dalia to the path of fire. I've configured the Telegraph Box to send you directly to the Ice Tower. Help Dalia with her exam so she doesn't flunk out!"

We went on through the portal and soon found ourselves in the Ice Tower. Believe me it was _way _colder than it is now. In the middle of the room there stood a worried and frightened Dalia.

"I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail… Oh I didn't see you there" Dalia began. "Professor Greyrose sent me here to prove myself. If I don't defeat Frosty Walker in a duel, I'll be expelled for sure. Can you help me?"

"Of course! What are friends for?" I said. Believe me, only now I noticed that it sounded weird due to our first meeting… Well… nevermind that.

As we walked up to the evil snowman, we felt a slight chill around us.

"Professor Greyrose sent me here to challenge you. If you fail, you'll get an absolute zero on your exam!"

"Bring it on! We're not afraid of you!" Fiona exclaimed as we charged into battle.

I didn't join the battle sadly. But I was lucky not to join. There were Malformed Snowballs! I hate those!

The first to attack was Savannah. She didn't have enough pips so she casted _Bladestorm_. Fiona used _Legion Shield._ While Kevin used _Fireblade _on himself and Dalia put an _Iceblade _on herself. Things seemed to go well but not until my Clockwand ringed like a bell. I looked at it and saw that there was a time limit! That's right! A real time limit!

_I think this is the time limit for the battle! _I thought.

"Uh… guys? Can you please speed this up a little?"

"Why? It's not like we have a time limit…" Kevin looked at me. "We have a time limit?!"


End file.
